Sinful Therapy
by SugarShadow
Summary: Oneshot. Kagome knows just the how to help Inuyasha when he gets stressed. WAFF, no lemon.


Hello, peeps. New story, my first Inuyasha oneshot!

YAY!

Okay, now on with the story!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha he would be dressed in tight leather. 3

If ½bh is the formula for solving the equation, what is the area of a triangle with a 70 inch base and a .543 inch height?

………………

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the book. "Why do your torture me so?" she groaned before slamming it shut tightly in frustration and plopping her face between her hands, shaking it.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity."

She shrieked, flinging her papers off the desk in surprise. She spun around frantically to see who had startled her. Inuyasha stood behind there; a smirk nestled smugly on his face. It was obvious he wasn't hesitating to hide his amusement as his shoulders raked in silent laughter.

"Jerk! I told you not to sneak up on me like that!" she screeched, standing up and fuming at him. His smirk only grew wider.

"What's the fun in that?"

He threw her hands up in the air, exasperated, then squatted down on the floor to pick up the papers. He could make out a few of her muttered words; "Egotistical" "jackass" and "idiot" were among them. He sighed before leaning up against the wall, crossing his arms in a lazy, bored fashion.

Kagome looked up and glared at him. "The least you could do is help me pick these up." Another smirk from Inuyasha. Suddenly, a perplexed look crossed her face. "Wait, why are you here anyway? I'm not due back for another two days."

He sighed and ran a hand through his silky bangs down to behind his neck. A serious expression replaced the amused one. "A rumor has been going around about a shard in a town about 20 miles east from Kaede's place. We need a head start and we can't do that without you," he replied.

'Of course, no shard detector means no shards,' she silently added. She shook the thought off before looking standing up and slipping the papers in a crisp, manila folder on her desk. "Look, I have a test tomorrow. Can't this wait another day?" she pleaded.

"No. Absolutely not, you can't just slack off every time-" He stopped in mid sentence and winced, letting out a soft groan as his hand flew to his shoulder. Kagome immediately ran over to him. "Are you okay! Here," she said, ushering him on the bed hastily. Inuyasha sat down, his eyes squinting tightly in pain. "What happened?" she asked, her eyes filled with worry.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and shook his head. "Eh…it's fine." He assured, rubbing his shoulder with one hand, his eyes not meeting Kagome.

She huffed and said, "Right. Sure. Let's go with that, Mr. High-and-Mighty. Why can't you jus-" but was cut off from another groan from Inuyasha. "Look, I'm fine," he managed to grunt out. "I just overdid it on my last fight. My muscles usually don't do this, but when they DO get stiff it gets kinda bad. Don't worry."

She shook her head. "Now why don't you ever tell me anything? I-" Suddenly, she stopped as an idea popped into her head. "Hold on a second…stay here!" she shouted back at him as she ran out of the room. Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow as she came back in her arms filled with bottles, candles, and a flat case he couldn't identify. "What's all this for, wench?"

She just set the bottles down on the bedside table, then opened the drawer and rummaged though it. Finally, she found what she was looking for. She took out the box of matches with an "ah-hah!" expression on her face. She took the candles and set them down beside the bottles and lit them. A sweet, vanilla fragrance filled the air.

Inuyasha was thoroughly confused. "What's all this about?" he asked, eyeing the candles and bottles.

Kagome grinned and giggled in childish glee. "You'll find out!" she replied in a singsong voice, the "I-know-something-you-don't-know" tone. He growled.

"Now," she said, gesturing towards his chest. "Off with the shirt."

His eyes widened. "Excuse me!" he yelled. "I refuse to-"

"OSUWA-"

"ALRIGHT!" He barked, hastily tugging his shirt off. "Though if you try anything…" he trailed off. She rolled her eyes. "You act as if I'm going to molest you. Now, lie down on your stomach," she ordered. He complied, grumbling things about pushy girls.

She smiled and walked over to her stereo system, opening the flat case to reveal a CD. She plucked it out and popped it into the open slot and closed it. Soft music began to play. She walked back over to Inuyasha.

"Now, don't be offended," she advised in a warning tone.

"Why would I be-" His eyes widened as he felt Kagome swing her leg over him, then sit down, straddling his tuchis. He blushed deeply as her hips moved back and forth to get into a comfy position. Unknown to him, her face was tinted a dark pink as well. She cleared her throat and grabbed one of the bottles, squirting some of the slick stuff into her palm. She rubbed her hands together and placed them on his back.

He gasped as he felt her hands go up and down his back slowly with just the right amount of pressure applied. He had to stifle a groan as he hands made circular motions on his upper back and neck. Her hands curved down over his shoulders and began to rub his sore one with a bit more pressure than the other. Her motions were driving him crazy, and his breathing became slightly labored as her hands touched the tender spot on his shoulder.

And it felt sooo good.

Kagome, on the other hand, was blushing like mad. 'I can't believe I'm doing this,' she thought as she felt him go limp beneath her. 'Oh my god, I've always dreamed doing this to him. Oh, he'll probably hate me afterwards,' she worried.

Suddenly, the music stopped as the track ended, causing both to snap back to reality. She quickly got off of him. He almosted whimpered from the lack of warmth and the loss of her hands on his back. "S-sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't have even don't that…I didn't have the right…" He sat up as she began to scoop up the bottles quickly, a blush on her face all the while.

She was shaking her head inwardly. 'You idiot. Why did you do that? Did you THINK something would happen?' She sighed softly. 'Gods…' Suddenly, as she began to walk away, she felt a hand reach out and grasp her arm. She turned her head and looked at Inuyasha, perplexed at his actions. "What're you-"

"It's your turn," he said huskily as he pulled her into his lap, the bottles dropping onto the floor. She squeaked in surprise as she felt his hands snake up the back of her shirt, undoing her bra. Her face was enflamed. 'Do something! Get away! MOVE!' He mind screamed at her, but her body didn't want to comply.

Inuyasha began to massage her own shoulders, unsure if he should be doing this or not, but saw her head go limp, begging him to keep going. He smirked and moved his hands up to her neck. He then took his other hand and put it up her shirt and began to run her back in small, swirling motions. She let out a loud moan.

He couldn't take it anymore. He took his hands out from under her blouse, watching her head snap back up. He spun her around and moved his face close to hers. Her eyes widened as his forehead pressed up to hers, his breath heavy. He pressed his lips to her petal-soft ones, giving off a loud groan. Kagome let out a loud squeak and went rigid, but then slowly relaxed and closed her eyes.

He darted his tongue out and flicked at her lower lip, his hands snaking back up her shirt. She shyly opened her own mouth. He entered her in a gentle manner. He ran his tongue over her teeth, and then felt her own tongue prodding at his. They began to swirl together in a shy, yet hungry dance. She pulled back for air, both of them panting softly, their breath mingling together. Kagome was the one who gained enough courage to talk.

"W…wanna stay for dinner?" She asked shyly, her eyes not meeting his.

He gulped. "S-sure…."

They both looked back into the other's eyes and began to move close….until….

"SIS! Mom says you gotta-" Souta flung the door open and then stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the two. He saw Kagome with her hands resting on Inuyasha's thighs, sitting on his lap, her legs around him. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had his hands up her shirt. Their hair was flailing about wildly.

Least to say, it was a most….INTERESTING position.

"MOM! INUYASHA AND KAGOME ARE GETTING FRESH IN HER ROOM!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Please Review Flames will be used to roast mah marshmallows xD

By the way, I'm starting a new fanfic based on the movie Tarzan (obviously not the exact story line) Please tell me your comments and ideas!

R&R!


End file.
